


Eivor - Butt Raider

by ThePopeOfFools



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Focus, Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopeOfFools/pseuds/ThePopeOfFools
Summary: What if Valka predicted a rather… strange fate for our favorite Viking at the start? What if his path to Valhalla was to... have anal sex with as many women as he could.A collection of short smutfics of Male Eivor getting up to all manner of buggery with the various women along his travels. Could very well be used as to a companion to your playthrough, as I am writing it as I go along.Also the chapter numbers will quickly diverge as I plan an epilogue thingy at the end of each chapter. And those will have separate tags as we go.
Relationships: Eivor/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1: Fornburg (Level 1) – Tekla.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter tags: anal, alcohol.

“Valka, I never knew you were one to jest like this.” Eivor sat there, confused as to what he just heard, hand just scratching through his beard. He had come to the volva after Sigurd announced that they would be leaving for England soon. Eivor was curious what fate held for him. He had not expected **that** kind of prophecy though.

“I do not jest about matters of the Gods, Eivor.” the seer said as she crossed her hands on her chest. “The burdens of fate are not always easy to grasp, but I assure you.” and Valka leaned in with the most serious look in her eyes “Whether or not you make it to Valhalla depends wholly on how many women you lay with… and how many you take up the arse.”

“Even as those words leave your lips, they do not become any less ridiculous.” the Norse man said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is this some wicked trick by Loki? Surely such a fate can only come from the snake-tongued trickster himself.”

All of this seemed surreal, but… Loki was one of the Aesir (albeit by adoption) so it was not completely out of the ordinary for something so random to be one of his schemes. So was he, the proud warrior of the Raven clan now barred from Valhalla, no matter how many battles he won or how glorious his death would be…? Instead his presence at the Great Hall would depend on fucking butts.

Valka just nodded with the that straight serious expression as always. In fact, even her mother was still there, just across the room, but not like she said anything. The Seer then offered some more words.

“Your power and virility will grow with each encounter.” the woman said, now just turning over to her brews and herbs. Eivor was still sitting there, unsure how to even consider this. He was expecting some revelation of his fate or Sigurd’s fate, instead

“So I am basically to become a butt raider, buggering every lass I find and this will somehow make my hudr (soul) stronger?” this indeed seemed like a funny story Dag would make up, not a proper prophecy from Valka.

“Our fates are tied Eivor, I will be watching over your journey down this path. Perhaps if you tested this prophecy out, you’d cast aside your doubts? We could try it right here.” Valka said with her usual indifferent and yet wise tone, her hands already reaching to pull on her robe.

Was she suggesting he just bugger her there and then?

“I think I need some time to think.” he said, getting up and shuffling over to the door, chuckling at the idea. Did he just turn down sex with the unreachable Valka? Yes, he did. All of this seemed so strange.

* * *

Coming down from the mountain was somewhat of an ordeal as well. Could his worth as a warrior be irrelevant? As well as his loyalty to Sigurd? The Wolf-Kissed brooding even more than usual. He even passed by some feral wolves who roared at him, but he just kept on walking, so the beasts decided not to mess with him. Even when arriving back in Fornburg, Eivor was still avoiding bumping into people along the way. His brooding was also interrupted with short chuckles to himself. It seems the Nornir or Loki had made a joke of his fate, but even so, it was joke by the Gods, so should he not entertain in? If this makes him stronger and helps him get to Valhalla, should he not just take all his lovers from the back now? With that kind of logic he kept walking until he nearly walked into a wall, stopping himself at the last moment thanks to Munin’s crow.

“Got that drunk already?” Tekla said, standing by the mead barrel in front of her brewery, a short hic following her words.

“Ah, Tekla!” Eivor said with his usual hearty chuckle and a smile, quickly coming out of his stupor and wandering over to the woman. Tekla was looking…as usual, her dress still adorned with those huge metal discs which for some reason made Eivor think of Thor, her hair in that Norse pompadour of sorts. “And no, I am not drunk, but kind of wish I was…”

“Well, there’s one way to fix that, how about a drinking contest?” Tekla said, ever the eager drinker. Eivor was always surprised how Tekla didn’t just become an drunkard from her own ale. And he did have a drinking context with her merely a few hours ago. Yet, both of them seemed to shake off that drunkedness with ease. It’s almost like he could keep going on drinking contests to no end to make a quick bit of coin. “I have another barrel back in the brewery.” Tekla said as she turned around and Eivor took a quick gander at Tekla’s butt. Not he ever considered it, but with his fate now on the table.

“Oh I might be up for one… but how about a different wager?” Eivor said, following the brewmaster into her shop.

* * *

One quick and somewhat easy victory later, Eivor was shaking side to side and so was Tekla. Horns both in hand, Tekla’s still having some ale in it.  
“Still can’t seem to beat ya, it seems…” the woman said, leaning on the side of the counter, finishing up her ale, “But you hafta admit… this ale is even better than the previous one…”

“Aye, it definitely… is.” Eivor said, his mind and tongue now loose enough to actually propose what he had planned. “So, as a prize, instead of the silver… how ‘bout a fuck?” Eivor was still a bit drunk, but nowhere near drunk enough not to understand what he was doing.

The woman just turned to him in surprise, still wobbling a bit. “A fuck, really?” it’s not that she didn’t like Eivor, all of the women in Fornburg were secretly fawning over the brooding warrior, even Randvi and that girl was married. She just didn’t expect him to ever make a move on her, let alone so casually, but despite her drunken nature, Tekla was smart enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth. This would probably be a one night stand, but she wouldn’t miss it. “Well, why didn’t ya just say so?” she said, reaching for her dress, starting to fiddle around with the metal clasps on the top of her dress. Thankfully Eivor just moved over and almost tore it off, exposing Tekla’s tits, his strong hands giving them a quick fondle.

“Say, Tekla, ever do it up the back?” Eivor said in his usual sly voice and then promptly turned her around right over the mead barrel, dipping her tits right into the mead.

Tekla meanwhile still felt her head spin a bit. “In the back of my brewery? Well of course, happens all the time… Well, not all the time, but like…” she was fumbling over her words as she reached back to pull her dress up and show off her goods.

Eivor did grab at her sturdy ass, giving it a hearty squeeze with one hand as he started pulling his pants down with the other. He did catch a quick glimpse of Tekla’s bush, but more importantly that pale pucker over it. Eivor’s dick quickly getting hard at the sight, his hand giving his plough-sword a tug as well. He was certainly not one of the guys who’d brag about some unlikely length to his dick. In fact, his dick was probably around 10 centimeters, which Tekla couldn’t really see, but she did feel that warm uncut dickhead press to her asshole.

“Aim a bit off or?” Tekla said before pursing her lips in a moan as she felt a strong thrust of the man. “Eivor, that’s my ass…” she said in a bit of dull surprise, the sensation definitely a bit more painful than if he were to aim lower.

“I know, but you do mix up the ingredients of your ale every once and then, right?” Eivor said, a hand reaching for Tekla’s shoulder as he pressed her back to him… and slowly dunked her tits back into the mead.

The woman’s moans echoed through the brewery as Eivor slowly started moving as soon as he got used to the tightness. This was certainly a new sensation for him as well. Maybe his foretold fate is not that bad, the warm and soft tightness of a lass’ bum is certainly not that bad. Eivor picked up the pace, noting that Tekla was taking it pretty well. Tekla meanwhile was certainly wincing as her tight backdoor was getting stretched. The pain was definitely dulled and she was always one to brag about how she had a stomach for ale better than most men, well, now her ass was also tested and she figured a Norse woman should be able to take it up the shitter without too much of a peep. And it was definitely not all bad.

“Didn’t know you were into this sort of thing,” she said, as if she’d know Eivor’s sex habits. But her juices were already dripping down her thighs.

“Well, Sigurd did say we should look into conquering new lands… Thought I’d start with something small.” he said, giving Tekla’s ass a smack before speeding up. If she was holding up conversation, clearly he should take it up a notch, right?

The sound of those Norse hips smacking her ass was filling the room, as well as her moans now also weaving into it. It seems the Gods did favor the man buggering every woman he laid eyes on, as Tekla was clearly getting into it. Eivor felt her asshole squeeze tighter around him with each push. He was close. And with a pleased moan of his own, Eivor let loose and came right up the brewmaster’s ass. Tekla was also not quite ready to just how good it felt to have the man pump his seed up her dirtiest hole, an rather unexpected anal orgasm hitting her as she squirted down unto the floor and the man’s trousers. It seems that plunging his prick into her pucker was indeed something woven into the fate of Midgard as Tekla hadn’t recalled when she last squirted this hard… and from a buggering.  
  


“Fuck, Eivor… you just came up my ass…” she said, still catching her breath, her face also almost dunking into the mead barrel in front of her.

“Aye, that I did.” Eivor said, letting go of her shoulder as he pulled back, slowly extracting his dick from Tekla’s ass, watching the reddened pucker close back up as soon as he pulled out. “That was certainly something.” he said, stumbling back, catching his breath. He could almost swear he felt himself get a bit stronger, his dick pulsing with strength, his balls twitching with glory.

One step to Valhalla.


	2. Part 1+ Tekla's Trip to England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, we going full Kingdom Hearts on the naming conventions.  
> Will be doing a short chapter of the heroine of the previous chapter reacting to the aftermath of the sex. The results will vary based on the lass and the ass. 
> 
> Chapter tags: sore butt, drinking ale that's had tits dunked into it.

“Tekla, are you sure you locked the barrels safe and secure? Cause I can definitely smell the mead.” Dag said as he turned over to the woman at the back of the longship.  
“I keep telling ya, they are safe!” she said, leaning to the barrels as she held unto them in the boat.  
“Well then sit down and stay put, the sea can get rough.”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Tekla said as she… had some distinct trouble sitting down in fact. After the whole buggery was over, she felt nice and tender for a few hours, she wondered if she could ask someone for a salve, but it wasn’t that bad, all things considered. Nothing a few more mugs of ale can’t fix.  
And yes, her tits smelled of ale for a long while after that. They did end up opening that very barrel of ale and drinking from it during the trip. She hadn’t said a word… and neither did Eivor. 

They say it tasted great.


	3. Part 2:Ravensthorpe (Level 2) – Yanli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the settlement in England, the Norsemen encounter a spunky Chinese trader.   
> Chapter tags: anal, sexual favors, lube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why it took me so long to finish as I did write like 70% of this on the next day after Part 1+  
> Oh well, hopefully these will come in more frequently. Also not sure how this ended up longer than the previous one. I was trying to do short ficlets.

“Sure was nice of those Ragnarssons to just leave us a whole camp…” Eivor said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, sitting on top of a building and hammering some nails.

“Even nicer of those bandits to up and die when we arrived.” Randvi added as she directed the work from below. “Also, Eivor, I am not sure why or how, but these buildings take up raw materials that are extremely rare.”

“Yes, it is quite odd that we need to raid monasteries merely to build wooden homes for our people. One would think it would be easier… but, Randvi, lately I’ve learned that fate can sometimes be…strange.” Eivor said, thinking back to that prophecy Valka gave him and spacing out, kind of leaving Randvi hanging, until the redhead just shook her head and took off to handle other duties.

But it was true, apparently to set up a proper foothold for the Raven clan, they would need to use precious raw materials to build homes. And they were quite rare… Eivor could go around kicking obsidian stalagmites for iron or raiding military stockpiles and still not find the resources his camp needed.

So this meant that they would have to stick to a plan of what to build and when. Sigurd did immediately rebuild and renovate a massive longhouse though. But the rest was kind of up to Eivor and Randvi to decide as Sigurd did what he did best… disappeared in some random direction. Randvi did outline what they needed for which building and what the general order should be, but since Eivor was the one bringing the stuff in, the order of construction fell to him.

“Hmmm…” The wolf-kissed wondered as he looked at the plans, the other Norsemen waiting on his orders. “The Smithy shall be our first building, we’ll see what resources remain and then plot the rest.” Eivor said, directing the men as they cheered and went out to their tasks. You needed weapons to go viking, so this made perfect sense. Eivor was considering how happy the clan was with these buildings, so he would probably divert the remaining resources to the barracks to keep the raiders happy. That seemed like a good idea, Eivor even nodded to himself as he thought of it, but then doubt set in. The raiders would be mostly in the longship with him as he went about his merry way, they really didn’t need the barracks that often. Well, then clearly the next buildings should be…homes for the Norse who came in from Fornburg. Yes, that should keep them all happy. Sigurd promised them a new home and it would be better than the tents they currently had… another splendid idea! Eivor was rubbing his beard at this idea when suddenly he heard a voice.

“Can we build the store next?” a suggestion from somewhere behind his right shoulder.

“Aye? A store? People are living in tents, I think a store can wait.” he said, turning his head to see who was throwing suggestions at the de facto chieftain of Ravensthorpe.

And it was none other than the “Saxon” woman Yanli who was part of the settlement before they all arrived. Although there was nothing Saxon about her. If anything, she reminded him a bit of the Saami people he met back in Norway. Overall though, she certainly had an exotic appearance. Yanli said she was from some place far to the East and he didn’t really delve into it that much at the moment, merchants did travel wherever there was coin to be made. And she had a certain sly determination in her eyes that reminded him of a fox.

“I’m saying that a store will bolster trade, you’ll have more goods for everyone. They can be well supplied in their tents or they can be inside barren homes. Also, the flow of silver will make all of the other construction much easier.” she continued, sitting her ass on a nearby table.

“You do have a point there, Yanli. But my clansmen have just finished a long journey, I want to show them that they have homes here. Trade is good an’ all, but we are mostly raiders, we’ll build our own hoards and not from store purchases.” Eivor said with a hearty chuckle.

Yanli just rolled her eyes. “I still think that my store should be built up first, I was here earlier and some trade routes may still go through here. I would be very grateful if you would prioritize the store…” she said, moving over and sitting even closer, on yet another table.

“I’ve noted your motives, I’ve noted your feelings, but as I said…” Eivor just shrugged “We’ll see if we have raw materials after we build the houses… which, honestly speaking, I doubt we will.”

“Maybe I wasn’t too clear… I said I would be _really grateful_ if you prioritized my shop~” Yanli said, this time her voice as sultry as an enchantress from a saga… the kind of saga where the point is **not** to give into the temptation. To make her blatant bribe of some undescript sexual favor even more obvious, Yanli slide just that bit closer on the table, so now she was practically sitting in front of Eivor. Clearly she’s sweet-talked men into things like this before. She was reminding Eivor of a fox yet again. And he could certainly appreciated the boldness of this woman.

A smile going over his lips.

* * *

“Well that’s the second building of our whole settlement. A store, so that the rivers of silver may run into Ravensthrope…” Eivor said as he marveled at the completed building. By all accounts, it was a small house, but still, most of the others were stuck in tents. And his charisma was just good enough that the others didn’t protest to the store for the foreigner coming before everyone else. Randvi, for one, approved though, as she figured that facilities should be handled first, with housing coming second.

Eivor, however, had an… ulterior motive.

“Thank you, Eivor…” Yanli said as she was setting up some counters, various stock already filling them up. “I’ll have this place fully stocked before soon.” the Asian woman said with a smile. “And I haven’t forgotten our little deal either.”

And then the Chinese beauty went over to lock the doors and windows to allow them some privacy. Eivor had yet to actually tell her that he was planning to take her butt, so Yanli assumed she might get by with just a blowjob or something. Although, in her position, she was not one to bargain, she did want a nice working relationship with one of the leading men of the settlement. Her hands moving to pull her Saxon tunic down, revealing her silk undershirt, something she was very proud and protective of. The man also got a good view of her thighs, clearly the merchant life allowed her to grow more thick off the trade routes. And not like she did any super extraneous combat either, so they looked quite soft… He could only imagine what her ass would be like.

Eivor smirked and started pulling off his Raven Clan armor, he really did take his last sexual encounter fast, not to mention a bit drunkedly. So now he was taking time to take all of his clothes off. In fact, he almost felt like the pride of all Norsemen now rested on his performance. He was the ambassador of Norse sex to the Chinese ass of Yanli. Showing off his somewhat dehydrated physique, every muscle outlined and accented by his tattoos. And as Eivor pulled his pants down, his dick was still hanging down, as if challenging Yanli to continue undressing to get a rise out of him.

“Planning on keeping that shirt on or something?” Eivor asked, his eyes expectantly on Yanli.

“Not bad…” Yanli said in her usual lightly sassy tone, before slipping out of her silk shirt. Her breasts were not that big, but not really small either. And Yanli’s nipples were darker than he saw on the few lasses in Norway… and they were just a bit puffy. And as the silk robe fell lower, Yanli also showed off her thick dark bush. 

Yanli crossed her hands on her chest, propping her tits up and crossed her legs. She was showing off. And Eivor could already feel the blood rushing away from his head, his cock quickly standing at attention all those ten and half centimeters. The Viking didn’t notice, but with each butt he partook of, his dick got just a bit bigger and his seed more plentiful, truly a boon from the Gods. But he had not taken note yet, as his eyes were in turn on the Chinese woman.

“My bed is right there and…” Yanli said as she was about to walk to the bed, which was in the corner of the room and not far from the counter at all, actually. But before she could get there, Eivor wrapped a hand around her waist, his strong fingers squeezing at her ass.

“I actually had a better idea, why not over the counter. That way we can test it and see if it’s sturdy enough to handle the weight of your various goods…” the man said in his usual gruff, yet sly voice. His hand already reaching to give his dick a slow jerk as he caught Yanli staring.

“Well I did hear the Vikings were kinky…” she chuckled as she turned around, showing off her shapely behind. She certainly had more heft than Tekla, her buns looking a lot more cushiony. And since she did mention it.

“Oh? Is that what you heard? And not all Norsemen are Vikings, Yanli, but I am definitely a raider.” And Eivor came in from behind, one hand caressing her shoulder, while the other grabbed at that ass, testing out its softness. “But since you do think we’re kinky, I won’t disappoint. How about you take me with your ass?”

“Eh…” Yanli just looked over her shoulder and stared at Eivor, her buns squeezing tight at the suggestion, her asshole shrinking into a tight seal. It’s not like she hadn’t heard about that kind of thing… And he did just build her a store. “At least use some lube.” she said with a blush.

“Some what?” Eivor just asked, raising a brow, hands still caressing that soft buttock. The thought never really crossed his mind, and certainly not the last drunken time with Tekla.

“You know, lubrication!” Yanli said as she twisted around and then walked over to her supplies, squatting in front of the crates. “Don’t tell me you’ve been going around fucking lasses up their asses completely dry?” she shuddered at the thought.

“The girls didn’t complain… I guess we Norse just like it a little rough.” Eivor played it off, Tekla certainly didn’t say anything… And Yanli’s ass looked mighty nice as she squatted down like that, Eivor was already pumping his cock in hand as he watched her rummage about in the nude.

“Here, take this.” she took a bottle, applying some to her hand before setting it on the table beside him, then reaching back to rub some on her ass. “And just use it next time the mood for this kind of thing strikes you.” she said… her mercantile instincts told her that she just might make a fortune selling lube to this butt raider.

Eivor nodded as he also poured some on his dick, it smelled flowery. “What is this exactly?” he said, rubbing it over his rod, as he watched the Chinese girl slowly rub her butthole with the lube. He was definitely as hard as a rock now. This kind of casual preparation and chat certainly got him going

Yanli’s eyes also focused on the motions the man did on his cock as well. It had been a while since she got intimate with anyone, let alone anyone so brazenly just applying the miracle eastern lube over his cock, slowly peeling his foreskin back and forth as he did so. She felt herself get wetter.

“Something from back home, I’m the only one who makes it… So make sure to come back and buy some,” she said, finally feeling like her ass was lubed enough and taking deep breaths, she went back over her counter, reaching back to spread her cheeks, the star of her anus glistening from the oil.

“Such a merchant…” Eivor placed one hand on her waist, the other rubbing his cockhead along Yanli’s crack, it did move like butter on plate. The mechanics of anal sex seemed much more exciting when he was sober.

Yanli kept breathing loudly, hands on her buttcheeks as she kept herself nice and spread, Eivor being so casual about it did help her relax a bit, so maybe this’ll be smooth sailing…

“Oh!” actually no, she immediately felt the sharp tinge of pain, as even lubed up, she could feel her tight anal ring stretch to accommodate the invading dick. It wasn’t that bad, but still…

Yanli shut her eyes as she bit her lower lip, her tits pressed further into the counter, the woman’s hands also left her cheeks and grabbed the sides of the counter for support. A groan did escape her as she felt Eivor slowly push on and bottom out in her ass. His strong chest coming down to rest on her back, his hips pinning her down under him. This actually was pretty damn good.

Eivor was also enjoying the smooth tightness of her anus, it felt much different to Tekla, especially with this lube that she had given him. He could slide in with relatively ease, even though Yanli’s rectum still did provide a nice challenge with its resistance. But sex was not just about sliding it in, now was it? With a chuckle, Eivor pulled back, feeling the woman gasp underneath him as her anus was pulled back along with his dick… And then he slammed back in, causing Yanli to cry out and the various goods on the shelves tremble.

“You were right, this lube thing makes this much easier…” Eivor said in a smooth tone, offsetting the harsh pounding he began giving the girl’s ass, his balls slapping over her moist cunt.

Yanli didn’t respond. She really couldn’t between the moans and trying to catch her breath. The pain retreated and now she was in a strange anal bliss. Her ass squeezing tighter around the Raven-Tamer, causing him to moan out as well. They were both close, Yanli never expected getting her asshole ploughed would feel so good while Eivor could hardly resist her exotic ass and now having it oiled up for a faster fuck.

“It’s coming…” Eivor said, grabbing her shoulder as he leaned to her ear, a few more hard thrusts and he blew his load deep down her ass, causing the longest moan yet from the Chinese merchant. And in turn, her pussy squirted all over Eivor’s balls. This was the second time Eivor had managed to get his partner to squirt from anal, something that surprised him once more. Maybe the gods were indeed favoring him going in the back door.

Now both of them, panting after their respective orgasms, with Eivor still lodged deep in Yanli’s ass. “I hope this shop will be as overflowing with coin as your ass is overflowing with seed.”

“Oh, Eivor…” Yanli rolled her eyes at as that made her cringe. “If I were in a different position, I’d kick you out of my shop for that line.”

Anal Lube Ability Gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send suggestions or hopes of characters to be featured in future chapters (up to and including Suthsexe arc, cause that's where I am at).  
> General rule of mine is: 1 girl per arc, if there is not a fitting girl, it's a village girl. Although in my notes, there are already 2 girls per arc, so... if there's some World Event gal you think is deserving of attention, leave a comment.


End file.
